


What If

by LinkInThePark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Obviously), Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel True Forms, Love Poem, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, black hole castiel, black holes, poem, space, the angel and the righteous man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkInThePark/pseuds/LinkInThePark
Summary: "Okay but what ifAngels are black holesAnd their halos are just the light warping around themBeing pulled in by gravity?"A poem about the tragedy of loving an angel. [Destiel]





	What If

Okay but what if   
Angels are black holes   
And their halos are just the light warping around them   
Being pulled in by gravity? 

And what if they are singing, constantly   
In harmonies so deep that   
No human could possibly survive listening to their holy hymns? 

And what if they are whispering   
In ancient tongues, long forgotten   
Telling the souls they come across   
To not be afraid? 

But oh, how could one not be afraid   
Facing the terrifying beauty   
Of so much   
Nothingness. 

° 

Now what if   
Castiel, Angel of Thursdays   
Was such a black hole   
A multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent   
A being almost as old as time itself   
The center of a whole galaxy   
With a halo forged from the dust of a thousand dying stars   
What a perfect soldier of Heaven would he be? 

But think –   
Aren’t black holes systems with the highest numbers of entropy   
Known to man?   
Which means   
Neither loyalty nor obedience is, what’s ruling Castiel’s conscience –   
It is chaos. 

° 

So what if one day   
A star was born   
A soul burning so bright   
That its light almost outweighed all the darkness surrounding it   
And the other stars would pale beneath its shine? 

A soul that was blessed with Righteousness   
For its place was chosen within the course of destiny   
A soul that was truly special among all of creation   
A soul that was Dean Winchester. 

° 

At first   
Castiel refused the mission of rescuing Dean Winchester   
He did not want to reach out   
Grip him tight   
And raise him from perdition   
When his light started to fade under hell’s torture 

 Castiel had only ever managed   
To catch glimpses of this light   
And it was better this way, because he knew   
The singularity at his center could only ever be the end of something   
Never the start. 

° 

When Castiel finally laid a hand on the Righteous Man   
He knew   
He was lost   
And so was Dean Winchester 

For if you fall in love with an angel   
It is much like   
Falling into a black hole   
You don’t even notice   
The gravity   
Slowly, steadily pulling you in   
You don’t notice   
How the only thing waiting for you at the end of this journey   
Is your own death 

Because   
Once you’ve crossed the event horizon   
There is no going back. 

° 

Sometimes you just know   
How certain things were never meant to be   
But, listen –   
What if I told you:   
It is possible   
To create order   
From chaos   
And light   
From darkness.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing, based on [this post](http://bamf-castiel.tumblr.com/post/159836875732/fem-deanwinchester-glampersand-claidilady). I just love theories about space and the true forms of angels! And one day my muse suddenly smacked me in the face, grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me until I wrote this monstrosity down. On paper. I never thought I could actually write a poem on paper, my creativity always seemed to flow a little better while writing on my phone. Anyway, come [check me out on Tumblr](http://saminzat.tumblr.com/) :) you can also find there [the original post](http://saminzat.tumblr.com/post/160450212356/for-bamf-castiel-as-promised-okay-but-what-if).


End file.
